


Uncle Brandon

by Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)



Series: 2093 [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: 2093, Cute, Family, Fluff, IR Next Gen, M/M, SpaceBears, Tracy Next Gen - Freeform, Uncle Alan, Uncle Brandon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/Seathesilverlining
Summary: Set off the end of the main introduction story of 2093, Wren has something she wants to talk to Brandon about.2093!Verse SpaceBears and a cute little piece of fluff ❤
Relationships: Alan Tracy & OFC, Brandon Berrenger & OFC, Brandon Berrenger/Alan Tracy
Series: 2093 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Uncle Brandon

“Hey, Brandon?”

Alans eyes flicked up from what he was doing when he heard the voice of his second youngest niece.

“Yeah Star Cruiser?”

He couldn’t see them around the maintenance he was doing on Three’s engine, but he heard Wren push herself up onto the workbench to sit next to his boyfriend.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Before I answer, are you sure it’s not something you should be asking your dad about? I don’t want a repeat of last time when I got in trouble for answering your questions about why no one was having any more babies.”

He smirked to himself, Brandon had made a comment about people learning how to use protection to a seven year old Wren, forgetting that children are like sponges. This information had then been passed on to an eight year old brother, a seven year old cousin and a six year old sister. And while Gordon thought it was hilarious when Piper asked him what it meant, Scott had found it less funny when all three of his children had asked him.

Wren laughed. “It isn’t, I promise.”

“And it’s not something you should ask your Uncle Alan?”

“No, it’s something I can only ask you.”

Alan could imagine Brandon’s face, brows furrowed, all confused and cute.

“… Okay, shoot.”

“Can we call you Uncle Brandon?”

Just like her mother, Wren had never been one for preamble.

“W-what?”

“You don’t have to say yes, I mean it’s fine if not and you’d rather we didn’t… I just thought… We’ve been wondering for a while… So I thought I’d ask.”

Alan heard a small, surprised ‘Oof!’ that could only have been the result of Wren being pulled into a very tight and sudden hug.

After a moment he heard Brandon clear his throat, Alan had been right, tears.

Brandon sniffed, clearing his throat again before speaking. “Well, I mean, if you guys want to… And it’s okay with your parents…”

He could imagine Wren’s grin.

“Cool!” Wren paused for a second. “So, done anything stupid lately?”

He heard Brandon laugh.

“Not of note.”

“Shame, I look forward to your stories.”

“Well I don’t think that your mom or your Aunt Penny look forward to me telling them.”

“No, I don’t think they do.”

Alan listened to them talk as he continued to work until they heard the alarm signalling Thunderbird Fours return.

“Pipers back!” Wren’s feet hit the floor. “See you later Uncle Brandon!”

Alan’s head poked around.

“Bye Wren!”

“Hi Uncle Alan, bye Uncle Alan!”

Alan turned to Brandon and grinned.

“So…”

“What?”

“Uncle Brandon, huh?” Alan made his way over and stood in front of Brandon.

“Don’t, I could cry.”

“I thought you did?”

“Shut up.”

Brandon pulled Alan in for a kiss.

“Did you know that was coming?”

“Kind of. She mentioned it to me last week.”

“Babe.”

Alan laughed. “I told her you would cry.”

“Shut _up_.”

“You’re gonna cry every time one of them calls you it, aren’t you?”

_“Shut up.”_

Alan laughed as Brandon’s head dropped to his shoulder.


End file.
